


Drabble Collection 12

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 12

**[Aomine/Himuro – dancer AU]**

Not many students show up for the auditions. Some are busy practicing, while others are simply enjoying the opportunity to take a day off. Then there are people like Himuro, who stay behind to check out the competition, and the first impression he gets of Aomine, when his name is called, is terrible. Aomine seems oblivious to the frowns and mutters that follow him onto the stage, but more than that, he doesn’t seem bothered about making an effort judging by the ripped jeans and scruffy tee shirt he’s come dressed in.

Himuro can practically hear the thoughts of his fellow spectators, wondering what someone like Aomine is even doing here, but he’s curious, he’s got good instincts and he wonders just what the newcomer will do next.

Then the music starts and they’re all blown away 

He’s the complete opposite of Himuro. He moves freely, unbound by any discipline. He’s raw power to Himuro’s polished refinement, unpracticed but brimming with limitless potential.

Himuro isn’t the only one who can see it. Everyone else is cautious too, some more openly than others, but they’re already looking at Aomine as a rival, a threat.

They expect him to be arrogant, as most people with his skills tend to be, and Aomine seems genuinely confused by their hostility. Nobody wants to be his friend. They just want to be better than him. A few of them accuse him of pretending to be an idiot, of using his naivety as an act to get under their skin, and Himuro isn’t sure what to think until Aomine suddenly leaps off the stage one morning in the middle of rehearsal.

“Aomine-san,” their instructor says, frowning at the interruption, “what on earth are you–”

The rest of her sentence is cut off by a shriek of horror as Aomine straightens up from where he’s been crouched over in the corner, beaming triumphantly as he waves a cicada in front of her face.

“Look at the size of this guy! Isn’t he the most awesome thing you’ve ever seen?”

It’s chaos after that, as all the girls scream and run away, and Himuro laughs before he can stop himself.

Aomine’s eyes light up on receiving a more positive response. “You like bugs too?” 

It’s Aomine who Himuro takes a liking to, rather than his catch, but it doesn’t really matter because Aomine is by his side in less than half a second, grabbing his sleeve and telling him to ditch practice so they can go hunting for insects together.

~~

**[Murasakibara/Kuroko – apologies]**

Even Riko is beginning to doubt her idea of a joint practice session between Seirin and Yousen when, for what feels like the fiftieth time, the game gets interrupted by a series of childish insults.

“Atsushi, will you please calm down?” Himuro says. “Taiga didn’t do anything this time, so you shouldn’t have tried to trip him over.”

“Stop taking his side,” Murasakibara sulks. “You’re always sticking up for him! And anyway, his eyebrows were provoking me.”

“Leave my eyebrows out of this, dammit!” Kagami yells.

Riko turns to Kuroko with a sigh. “Can’t you do something?”

To his credit, Kuroko does try, but Murasakibara is so frustrated by this point that he’s beyond reason when Kuroko tries to pacify him with sweets and soothing words.

“Stupid, stupid!” Murasakibara shouts, and he actually stamps his feet like a little kid. “You’re all stupid! Especially you, Kuro-chin,” he adds, pointing accusingly in his direction. “You’re just a cotton candy! I hope you blow away in the wind and get stuck in a tree!”

“He’ll come back when he’s hungry,” Himuro says, as Murasakibara storms off. “He should be in a better mood by then, too.”

He turns out to be right when Murasakibara returns later, looking sheepish as he slinks into the gym. His expression is still petulant, but he shuffles over to Riko anyway and mumbles, “Verysorryma’am.”

“I’m not the one you ought to be apologising to,” Riko tells him, completely straight faced. “Right after you said what you did to Kuroko-kun, a strong breeze came along and carried him off. He’s been trapped in a tree for almost two whole hours.”

Murasakibara’s eyes widen in alarm, and he doesn’t seem to notice the fact that Kagami isn’t even trying to hold in his snickers. “You mean it’s my fault?” he asks, lower lip quivering.

“Poor Kuroko-kun,” Riko continues, laying it on even thicker. “He must be so cold and frightened. I wonder if the fire brigade will rescue him for us?”

That’s all it takes for Murasakibara to burst back through the doors, wailing Kuroko’s name as he goes.

“Somehow, I feel kind of guilty,” Izuki says. “I didn’t think he’d be this easy to manipulate.”

“Well,” Himuro says, “it should be fine as long as they make up.”

Kuroko, after Murasakibara finally finds him, doesn’t seem particularly perturbed from his perch on the school courtyard’s cherry blossom tree, but it doesn’t do anything to ease his anxiety.

“Kuro-chin, come down from there! It’s dangerous!”

“I can’t,” Kuroko replies calmly, “because I’m stuck. Isn’t that what you wished for?”

Murasakibara’s eyes start to water, and he paws woefully at the tree trunk. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. Please don’t be so mad at me.”

“All right,” Kuroko relents. “I forgive you. But you'll have to catch me first.”

Murasakibara opens his arms with a grateful grin, and Kuroko jumps down into them. He looks like he regrets his actions afterwards, when Murasakibara squeezes him within an inch of his life, but he’s so happy and relieved that Kuroko indulges him for a little while by allowing Murasakibara to carry him around like a favourite toy.

“We probably shouldn’t tell him that Kuroko used a ladder to climb up there himself, just so he could get an apology,” Hyuuga whispers. 

~~

**[Gen – Shingeki no Kyojin crossover]**

Nobody in their squad would dare oppose Akashi, but that doesn’t stop them from questioning his sanity when he introduces the new recruit.

“The fuck is this?” says Aomine, eloquent as ever.

“It’s your kouhai,” Akashi replies, appearing not to notice the way everyone else is freaking out at varying volumes. 

“It’s a *titan*,” Midorima snaps, his whole body tensed to attack.

“Yes,” says Akashi, frowning at Kise’s histrionics in the background. “I’m glad you noticed.”

“They are our enemies,” Midorima reminds him. “How can we possibly trust them?”

“This one is different,” Akashi insists. “He doesn’t eat people. Also, he’s intelligent.” Midorima looks skeptical. “Just trust me. He will be of great use to us.” Akashi pauses. “Probably.”

“Probably?” Aomine echoes, even more dubious than Midorima, but then he does a double take when he notices they’re one member short. “Hey, where’s Tetsu?”

Kise is the first to spot Kuroko’s legs sticking out from Murasakibara’s mouth. “Gyaaaah, Kurokocchiiiii!”

“I thought you said you didn’t eat humans?” Aomine accuses, once they’ve managed to rescue Kuroko and get him out of his saliva soaked uniform.

“I don’t,” Murasakibara says, “’cause they’re gross, but Kuro-chin looks really tasty for some reason.” The noise his stomach makes is as loud as a rumbling thunderstorm, and his eyes are still vaguely hopeful as he peers down at the towel-clad Kuroko. “He’s all tiny and fluffy, like cotton candy.”

Midorima makes his “why am I still a part of this team?” face while Aomine and Kise huddle protectively around Kuroko, but Murasakibara turns out to be the least of their worries when Akashi smiles his creepy “disobey me and I’ll kill you” smile.

“I have a new role for you, Tetsuya,” he says. “It’s a job that only you can do.”

“I don’t want it,” Kuroko says, from the relatively safety of his human shields. 

“Don’t worry,” Akashi continues. “You won’t be on your own. Ryouta will help you.”

Kise perks up. “I’m going to be working together with Kurokocchi?”

It’s not far from the truth when Akashi reveals his grand plan, which involves Kise standing on Murasakibara’s head and dangling Kuroko over his face from a fishing rod to lure him into doing Akashi’s evil bidding. 

“Wasn’t he supposed to be intelligent?” Midorima sighs, watching Murasakibara’s futile attempts at catching Kuroko with his mouth.

“Everyone needs motivation,” Akashi says, “and Atsushi isn’t exactly enthusiastic about doing anything at the best of times. This is simply a convenient method of getting him from A to B.”

“Kise is crying,” Midorima points out, as if it’ll make any difference.

“I believe it’s because Tetsuya promised punishment if he dares to drop him.”

It’s times like this when Midorima isn’t sure who is the scariest. At least Akashi has the decency to look deranged when he’s about to do creatively painful things to people. The only way anyone tends to know Kuroko is annoyed is after he’s left a trail of corpses in his wake.

And they wonder why their squad has the unofficial title of humanity’s most dysfunctional.

~~

**[Aomine/Kagami, Kise/Kuroko, Midorima/Takao – tsundere appreciation society]**

The only thing worse than dealing with one guy that never shuts up, in Aomine’s opinion, is two guys blabbing away, which is why it’s never a good idea to let Kise and Takao get anywhere near each other. It’s impossible to even think over the racket they’re making, never mind trying to take a nap. They’re not even talking about anything interesting. All Aomine can hear is “blah blah blah Kurokocchi” and “blah blah blah Shin-chan.” 

It’s kind of starting to grate on his nerves.

“Don’t you two ever get tired of talking about this crap?” he asks, butting into their conversation to shut them up for a minute.

The way look so genuinely surprised is enough of an answer in and of itself, but Kise makes things worse by smiling at Aomine, like he’s the one to be pitied and not them.

“It’s not your fault, Aominecchi. You simply don’t understand the appeal of tsunderes.”

“Appeal has nothing to do with it,” Aomine huffs, rolling his eyes. “You guys are just masochists.”

“There’s nothing masochistic about finding people entertaining,” Takao argues. “Where else would I get my daily lulz if it weren’t for Shin-chan?”

Aomine grimaces. He’s spent three years of middle school together with Midorima, and he doesn’t remember any of them being filled with fun and laughter. It only proves his point that Takao is delusional.

“And there’s nothing masochistic about finding people cute,” Kise claims. “You ought to see Kurokocchi when he wants some skinship but is too shy to actually ask for it.” 

“So he gives you grief instead, right?” Takao snickers. “Shin-chan doesn’t do subtle. He just goes, ‘It’s not like I wanted to hold your hand or anything. My fingers happened to move on their own’.”

It sounds to Aomine like something out of a stereotypical dating sim, or possibly like Midorima tends to find random body parts possessed by an evil spirit, but before he can suggest an exorcism the two of them resume their tsundere appreciation society meeting by gushing over all the things that should, by rights, be pretty irritating. He doesn’t get what’s so great about people who can’t be honest with their feelings. He’s always honest with his, especially when it comes to Momoi, which is probably why most of their conversations tend to end with her either slapping him in the face or bursting into tears.

He still hasn’t managed to figure it out by the time he goes back to Kagami’s apartment, and it doesn’t exactly make things any better when he’s greeted with a basketball to the face.

“You’re late,” Kagami growls, looking mighty pissed off for whatever reason. “Dinner’s gone cold.”

“Huh?” Aomine throws the basketball back at him, more confused than annoyed. “I can just heat it up again, can’t I? What does it matter to you, anyway? You’ve already eaten your share.”

Kagami’s stomach grumbles and his face goes bright red. “I-it’s not like I was waiting for you to come home so we could eat it together or anything!”

And then he storms off in a huff, glancing over his shoulder every step of the way to yell out things like “asshole!” and “bastard!” and “dumbass!” as he goes.

Aomine thinks that maybe he’s a little masochistic too because somehow, Kagami’s behavior seems more endearing than annoying.

~~

**[Himuro/Kuroko – love is blind]**

Kagami is used to finding naked people in his bed, which isn’t something anyone should ever have to grow accustomed to, but life with Alex has taught him many things, and although he really should have learned from these lessons by now, it still doesn’t stop his jaw from almost hitting the floor at what he sees when he opens the door to his room.

“Oh, Taiga,” says Himuro, not even breaking his rhythm, or even a sweat, considering the activity he’s currently indulging in. “Welcome home.”

Kuroko just moans. Then again, he is otherwise occupied with riding Himuro like a pony.

It takes Kagami less than half a second to slam the door shut, but the image will probably stay with him forever no matter how much he claws at his eyes in an attempt to erase it.

He’s definitely going to have to buy a new bed because there’s no way in hell he’ll be sleeping in that one again, and preferably a new apartment while he’s at it.

~~

“So, um,” says Kagami, wishing very much that he could just skip this conversation and do something less painful and embarrassing, like leaping out of the window and breaking his leg, “you and Tatsuya. You’re-” 

“Having sex.” Kuroko takes a dainty bite out of his sandwich while Kagami resists the urge to bash his head against the table in an attempt to knock himself out.

“Yeah, I kind of noticed.” 

It would be difficult not to, after catching them in the act (something that continues to traumatise Kagami to this very day). 

There’s an awkward silence for a moment before Kuroko speaks up.

“I suppose this means we’re brothers-in-law now.”

Kagami chokes on his soda. “Wait, what?”

Kuroko stares at him in that really creepy and annoying way that tells Kagami he’s laughing his ass off on the inside, while his actual face remains totally blank. “Should I start calling you Onii-san?”

Kagami shudders in revulsion. “Do that and you’re dead.”

But because Kuroko is a little shit who likes to see him suffer, he refuses to address Kagami in any other way. Every time Kagami turns around it’s “let’s go to practice together, Onii-san” or “here’s a towel, Onii-san” or “shall we call at Maji Burger after school, Onii-san?” 

Everyone is starting to look at Kagami like he’s the weird one, but Himuro seems to think it’s great. Then again, he also seems to think that Kuroko is an angel, which only proves the saying ‘love is blind.’


End file.
